


partnership

by parahelios



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss/Employee Relationship, Horny Ashe, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parahelios/pseuds/parahelios
Summary: In his defense, it's not like Ashe is Sylvain's secretary. Yes, it's true that Sylvain is the co-owner and co-managing partner of the firm, which means he's in a position of authority, which means this is still bad – like,ethicallybad, notbadbad. This is the opposite of bad bad, really. But it's also true that Ashe could be doing something worse, like grinding into the lap of hisactualboss; like finding out how long his hair is when it's let down and if he likes having it pulled; like wondering how his sharp, commanding voice would sound when forcing Ashe down to his knees or bending him over the boardroom table –"You're thinking about Felix, aren't you?""I know, I'll become a legal secretary!" said Ashe Ubert one day. "How horny could it be?"
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 14
Kudos: 106





	partnership

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soudesuwu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soudesuwu/gifts).



> dedicated lovingly to jess, #1 purveyor of horny ashe rights

"Don't look at me like that," Sylvain tells the photo of himself, Felix, and Ingrid he keeps on the corner of his desk, and then he reaches out and flips the frame down.

Ashe's mouth is hot against the underside of his jaw, deft fingers effortlessly undoing Sylvain's buttons and pushing the shirt apart. He's seated in Sylvain's lap, in Sylvain's big chair behind his big desk in his big corner office on the 21st floor of the building home to the internationally renowned _Gautier Fraldarius_ law firm, which also happens to be Ashe's current place of employment as of two months ago.

In his defense, it's not like Ashe is Sylvain's secretary. Yes, it's true that Sylvain is the co-owner and co-managing partner of the firm, which means he's in a position of authority, which means this is still bad – like, _ethically_ bad, not _bad_ bad. This is the opposite of bad bad, really. But it's also true that Ashe could be doing something worse, like grinding into the lap of his _actual_ boss; like finding out how long his hair is when it's let down and if he likes having it pulled; like wondering how his sharp, commanding voice would sound when forcing Ashe down to his knees or bending him over the boardroom table – 

"You're thinking about Felix, aren't you?"

Ashe snaps out of the reverie he'd momentarily slipped into, mentally goes over what had just been said, and frowns up at Sylvain, who is looking suspiciously smug for someone who just correctly called their secret lover ('co-conspirator in a public lewd act' is more accurate, really, but it also sounds more illegal and it's not like Ashe is a _criminal_ ) out on thinking of someone else when they'd had their lips around his left nipple.

"You were zoning out," clarifies Sylvain, smile turning more amused. "Your eyes glazed over, you started drooling–"

"Shut _up_ ," groans Ashe, slapping Sylvain lightly on one (very broad and well-muscled) shoulder, and instead of the desired cry of pain all he gets is gentle laugh.

"Actually, your biggest tell was when your right hand was pantomiming pulling my hair out of a tie," says Sylvain, notably not shutting up, and Ashe responds by sucking _hard_ on the rosy nub between his lips, which earns him a sharp intake of breath and a tight fist in his hair that yanks his head back up.

"Did I do something wrong, sir?" asks Ashe, verdant eyes wide and innocent in direct contrast to the sharp-edged smile on his lips.

"Not at all." The punishing grip in his hair loosens, and Sylvain brings his hand around to cup Ashe's face gently instead, holding his gaze. "Though now that I've given the matter some thought, it's pretty rude to be thinking about someone else when you're in _my_ lap, in _my_ office, no less. Maybe you need a reminder of who you're actually with." He moves in, eyes dropping down to Ashe's mouth, voice low. "Maybe I need to make sure that it's only my name on your lips when I'm fucking you senseless right here on top of the Gloucester-Goneril contract, until you're sobbing and _begging_ me to make you come."

Those words – in _that voice_ – take the well-trodden expressway straight from Ashe's ears down south, and any further fantasies of anyone whose name isn't Sylvain Jose Gautier disappear alongside Ashe's brain function shortly thereafter.

"These were the original copies," says Ashe much later, glancing down at the Gloucester-Goneril contract and eyeing what used to be an elegant signature written in deep violet ink and is now something unspeakable.

"Lorenz won't mind coming back," says Sylvain, unconcerned, adjusting his cuff links. He looks exactly as he did _before_ he'd spent forty minutes railing Ashe into the desk, and it's a fact that Ashe cannot help but find horribly unfair when he looks down at the wrinkled disaster his own pants have become. "I've never met a man so eager to sign his own name."

"Lorenz Hellman Gloucester?" asks Felix from where he's leaning against the doorway, arms crossed and single brow raised, looking like he walked straight off the cover of _Garreg Mach Quarterly_ into their unworthy mortal realm. Ashe's heart skips a beat.

"I had an incident with his contract," says Sylvain, reaching over to neatly pluck the document out of Ashe's hands and hold it up.

"Yeah, I'm not touching that," says Felix without missing a beat, and then his roaming gaze settles on Ashe. "Have you been here all lunch?"

"Ashe sacrificed his lunch break to help me out with a couple of things," says Sylvain, directing an appreciative smile and a quick wink in Ashe's direction. "He should probably take one now. I'm sure he's starving."

"I'm about to take mine. He could join me," says Felix, with a shrug, like it's no big deal at all to be invited out for lunch by Felix Fucking Fraldarius (which it probably isn't, considering he _is_ Felix Fucking Fraldarius).

"You want him to spend his lunch break talking to _you?_ Fe, that's social suicide. The poor guy's been working here for like, a week." ("Two months," Ashe corrects, unheard.) "Let him make friends who won't scare off other friends."

Ashe sort of wants to say, _Hey, I'm right here,_ but Ashe is also sort of okay with being discussed between the two like some kind of... shared toy... (Oh, now that's one way to awaken a new kink.)

" _Social suicide?_ Are you sixteen?" Felix sounds exasperated and looks beautiful. They're two unrelated traits and Ashe might have a problem. "And for the record, the only employee I've definitively 'scared off' unintentionally was Bernadetta, who happens to be the same person I once caught jumping halfway across the room over a porcelain chicken she forgot she put on her own desk–"

"Hey, Bernie's doing amazing and I am incredibly proud of her," says Sylvain, sounding defensive, because Bernadetta is _his_ secretary and the fact that he's never once had sex with her (Ashe had asked) says more than enough for how much he clearly cares for her. "And it was a ceramic duck, by the way."

"Ceramic duck," acquiesces Felix.

"Alright, I wasn't going to do this," says Sylvain with a deep sigh, pushing off the desk from where he was resting against the edge, and setting the soiled Gloucester-Goneril contract back down instead of in the incinerator where it probably belongs. "But I suppose I can take a second lunch break to accompany you two and save Ashe from–"

"No!" says Ashe immediately, perhaps louder than intended, and both Sylvain's and Felix's eyes snap to him in surprise.

Ashe almost reconsiders, and then vividly imagines Sylvain deliberately getting Felix to order the most phallic-looking finger food on the menu so that Ashe can sit directly across from Felix and do nothing but stare as he opens his mouth and...

"N-No, thanks," says Ashe again, much quieter, and a little higher-pitched. "I actually brought my lunch, so I think I'll just... eat it at my desk. I think I'll go right now, actually! Thanks for the offer! Sorry!"

With a very polite nod, Ashe hurries out the door past Felix, who watches him go with some bemusement, and then sighs and steps inside the office, pulling the door firmly closed again.

"Can I ask you to do something for me?" he asks Sylvain.

"If it's to stop f–"

" _Stop fucking my secretary on his lunch break._ "

"Fine," says Sylvain, amicably, and Felix just sighs as his best friend slings an arm around his shoulder. "So, lunch?"

**Author's Note:**

> ashe, hiding in felix's office, eating his lunch:
> 
> ashe: huh... i can see directly into sylvain's office from here
> 
> ashe:
> 
> ashe: oh no


End file.
